


Return

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Reunions, This is the gayest thing I've ever written, i don't usually write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah returns home after being away for longer than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Rabbit didn't carry worry well. Though she seemed flippant on the outside, her mind was preoccupied with anxiety. She found her eyes drawn more to the clocks and windows when she should have been doing other things. Eventually, even The Spine and Hatchworth noticed Rabbit's state of anxiety and did what they could to help her, with limited success.

Still Rabbit worried, time seeming to move sluggishly as days passed.

Delilah had been gone for nearly a month.

She knew she was a strong, fierce vampire huntress- the hoard of demons would be no match for her and the arsenal of magic and weapons that she had at her disposal. She'd gone up against larger foes and came out without a scrape. But the images of her getting hurt- or worse- still lingered in Rabbit's head, and became worse with each passing day.

It had been a long time since Rabbit had cared so strongly for someone this way. And that never ended up well for anyone involved.

So she waited and worried. And when she considered setting out on her own to find her, she was home.

The sun had just set, deep oranges and purples still streaked the San Diego sky, barely illuminating the black-clad woman who made her way up the front steps of the expansive Walter Manor. QWERTY, the home's AI system, alerted the manor of the visitor's presence as she approached, and Rabbit was already waiting in the foyer as the tall, pale woman ascended the front steps. She hesitated at the empty doorway, glancing around the darkened foyer.

Rabbit couldn't find her voice for a minute. Delilah was _home_. Her short black hair was pulled into a choppy ponytail, wisps that had escaped the hair tie framing her angular face as she bit her red lips. She shifted her weight, putting the black carpetbag she carried on the ground and crossing her arms.

Her electric blue eyes met Rabbit's red ones and her face broke out into a grin.

“Well my dear, aren't you going to invite me inside?” she said, excitement evident in her teasing words. Wordlessly, Rabbit threw herself at the other woman, burying her metal face in her pale neck as she held her close.

“I m-m-missed you.” Rabbit whispered, still clutching Delilah.

Delilah sighed, tightening her arms around the bot. “I missed you as well, my darling. I hope you didn't worry too much, dear. I didn't think this would take so long.”

Rabbit shook her head as she took a half-step back, grin wide on her face. “N-no, I wasn't worried! I kn-kn-knew you'd be fine!”

Delilah raised her eyebrows in doubt, but didn't challenge the robot's words. She picked her bag back up and cleared her throat. “You have to invite me in.” she said, giggling a bit.

“O-oh yeah! C-c-come inside, Delilah.” Rabbit said, taking a few steps back into the foyer. The vampire walked through the doorway, visibly relaxing as she took in the familiar sight of the entrance room of Walter Manor. From the stairwell of the second floor Hatchworth waved at Delilah with a smile.

“Glad you're home, Delilah! Rabbit's been grinding her gears down in worry for weeks.” he said.

“I w-was not, Hatchy!” Rabbit insisted as the mustachioed robot made his way down the hall. Delilah gave Rabbit a sad look.

“I didn't mean to worry you, my sweet. Communication was spotty at best, and I-”

“Delilah, it's okay.” Rabbit interrupted, “You d-don't have to worry about try-try-trying to get in touch with me while you're out there in d-d-danger.” She leaned her head on Delilah's shoulder. “I'm j-j-just happy you're back.” she muttered happily. Delilah entwined her fingers with Rabbit's.

“And I am happy to be back, my Rabbit.”

 

Delilah only needed a few hours of sleep, and Rabbit didn't technically “sleep” at all, but still the two shared a bed, the closeness of the other comforting.

Rabbit found herself unable to power down, the exhilaration of being near Delilah again too exciting to stop the whirring gears in her brain enough to relax. She sat up, hugging her knees close, staring at the sleeping vampire.

Delilah's formal exterior was softened in sleep, her black hair tangled around her face as she snored softly, sprawled on the bed and limbs tangled in the sheets. She looked younger as well, though she would always look younger than her real age of one hundred and thirty. She looked more innocent.

Rabbit traced her fingers lightly over Delilah’s arm, almost feeling the chill of her soft skin through metal fingertips. She sighed shakily, relief suddenly flooding her core as the fact that Delilah was safe at home hit her. Emotion gripped her core as all of the fear and anxiety over Delilah's safety she'd been keeping inside for nearly a month poured out. Black oil dripped from her eyes as she held back a sob, biting her lip to keep her cries quiet. She squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering as she cried.

Delilah felt the bed shake a bit. Opening one eye, she saw Rabbit's shuddering, hunched form next to her.

“Rabbit, oh sweetheart, what's wrong?” Delilah asked worriedly as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Rabbit.

“I-I-I was-s-s so sc-sc-scared for y-you.” she hiccuped, smearing oil across her face as she spoke, in an attempt to wipe them away. Delilah petted Rabbit's pink hair as she hiccuped again. “I kn-know you c-c-c-can handle yourself, but- I was sc-scared. I d-d-don't want to l-lose you.”

She continued petting Rabbit's back as she cried, unsure of what to do. A minute later, she spoke in her most soothing tone.

“I am home now, my Rabbit. I am safe an unharmed. I will always return home to you, my darling. Never doubt that. If I need to fight my way past thousands of hordes of the most powerful demons just to get back to you, I will.” Rabbit's sobs quieted as she listened. Delilah pulled Rabbit close, and Rabbit curled up next to her as she laid back down, resting her head on the vampire's chest as she continued to speak.

“I thought of you every day. I missed you every hour. I couldn't wait to come back and see you. I wish I hadn't worried you so.” She faltered a bit. “I... I was afraid as well. There was... I did have a close call. A silly mistake on my part that would have... And that still haunts me. The thought of leaving you alone...” Delilah shook her head. “But I am with you now and that's all that matters. I am ali- well, I am uninjured and as alive as a vampire can be.”

Rabbit was silent as she listened to Delilah's soothing voice. She held Delilah's hand in her own and kissed her knuckles as Delilah ran her hands through Rabbit's hair with her free hand. Both were quiet for a while, Delilah listening as Rabbit's clockwork ticked, and Rabbit listening to Delilah breathe.

Rabbit broke the silence after a while looking up into Delilah's blue eyes intensely.

“I love you.” she said, her voice not glitching for once.

“And I love you, my Rabbit.” Delilah responded.

 


End file.
